Bat Love
by MadGamer36
Summary: What happened when I first turned into a bat? What problems did I have? How did I become a bat in the first place? This story tells it all. Rated T just to be safe. I made this ENTIRELY for humor purposes.
1. Chapter 1: Travel Plans

One day on Earth, I was planning my first visit to Sonic's world, Mobius, with my guard, Rinspeed. We had never traveled dimensions before, so we had to calculate everything perfectly. After a few days of planning, we were finally ready. "Alright, Rinspeed." I said, "You got your tanks of Nitrox² and Nitrox⁴?" "Check!" Rinspeed answered. "Coordinates?" I asked. "Loaded and locked!" Rinspeed answered. "All our equipment?" I asked. Rinspeed took out a case full of all our equipment. "Alright!" I said, "Then I guess we'll just use the skies for the space and travel. Let's go!" Rinspeed transformed into his disguise, which was a half-black half-sky blue '98 Skyline. I opened the driver's door, set up the Nitrox, and started driving. Once I got enough speed, I activated the Nitrox⁴ to launch us into the sky. The last thing I did was activate the Nitrox² to raise our velocity to 300MPH so it would open an artificial portal. After we entered the portal, it closed from Earth, and we were on our way to Mobius.


	2. Chapter 2: New Look

We exited the portal only to arrive somewhere around Angel Island. I recognized it since it was a floating island. I knew our plan had worked perfectly. But for some strange reason, I felt different. I simply tried to ignore it by playing the song "Drive" by Jim Kaufman, and went looking for Knuckles on the island. Eventually, we found a clearing with a huge glowing green emerald at the top of a structure. So we decided to land near it, knowing Knuckles would be guarding it. I got out, and Rinspeed transformed. We didn't see anyone around. "Rinspeed, we're gonna have to split up and search the island." I said. Rinspeed didn't answer though. I turned around to see him staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused. Rinspeed couldn't say anything, so all he said was this: "You'll figure it out." Then he took off to search for the red echidna. I was really confused, but I brushed it aside. I went into the forests. After a few minutes, I realized how long I was now able to run without getting tired, which surprised me. I kept running until eventually I ran into a trap. My leg was now hanging me upside-down from a rope. I tried to get the rope off, but my arms were to low. After a few minutes, a male red echidna came out of a bush, crackling his knuckles. It was him. "KNUCKLES!" I yelled in a bit of excitement, "How you doin?" But Knuckles just came a bit closer, still a bit mad. Then, he took out some spear he had for god knows how long, and held it up to my neck. "WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" he asked in great suspicion. Now I was REALLY confused. "What are you talking about, Knuckles!" I asked, "You really don't remember me?" "The only bat I know is a woman named Rouge!" he yelled. At this point, my head almost exploded with confusion. "What makes you think I look like a bat!" I asked. With that, Knuckles took out some large random frame and glass, and held it in front of me. Looking at it, I saw a green bat with brown hair & eyes wearing my clothes and hanging upside-down. "Knuckles, if this is some kind of stupid joke, I'm going to just punch you in the face." I said. Knuckles tilted the glass to a diagnole angle to where a reflection would bounce over to him. The image was now an echidna very similar to Knuckles, but mirrored. "Do you know what this is?" Knuckles asked. "A 'magic' screen?" I guessed, using sarcasm on the Magic part. "It's a MIRROR!" he answered, "You just saw yourself! If you're not a bat, then what'd you call yourself?" My pupils shrank at that last quote. (How did this happen?) I thought, (Well, whatever the reason, I have to prove to him who I am.) "Knuckles, it's me! Carlos!" I told him, "Carlos Sandoval from San Diego on Earth! Remember me?" Knuckles' face just stayed the same. "How do I know you're not making this up to escape?" he asked. I had to think. "Our very first race, I beat you when I was driving a '98 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 and you had an HW Torque Twister!" I reminded him quickly, "Later that night, you found out that my Skyline was an alien robot named 'Rinspeed'. And you never tell anyone this, but, (lower voice) you secretly like Tikal." Knuckles just dropped his spear with a shocked face. He decided to get me down. "You haven't told anyone about that last thing, right?" Knuckles said quietly. I nodded. "Your secret is still safe with me." I said. "How did you even get here?" Knuckles asked, "And more importantly, how did you turn into a bat?" After he untied the last knot, I fell to the ground on my face. I got up and dusted myself off. "To be honest with you, I didn't notice 'til you pointed it out!" I answered, "But getting here, we just needed some Nitrox2 and Nitrox4. How are the others doing?" "Just fine." Knuckles answered. I opened my sleeve to use my communicator band, before realizing something. "How did I get this communicator?" I asked. This probably would've broken the fourth wall if I wasn't the narrator. I contacted Rinspeed to tell him about my success. After I did so, we planned to meet at the Master Emerald ASAP. When we were all at the Master Emerald, we started talking about what's happened in our lives since Sonic and everyone else left Earth. "So do you know where the others might be, Knuckles?" I asked, "It'd be great for us all to catch up with each other!" "Of course I do!" Knuckles said, "I'll take you guys. Come on!" Knuckles was about to take off before remembering something important. "Wait! I gotta find someone to guard the Master Emerald!" he explained. Knuckles looked around, but we were the only ones around. He suddenly saw a fly land on the Master Emerald and got an idea. "You!" he called over to the random fly, "I gotta go do something! Guard the Master Emerald while I'm gone, got it!" There was only seconds of silence. Rinspeed and I both justed exchanged glances of confusion. "Good!" Knuckles responded to pretty much nothing, "Alright, let's go, guys!" After hearing that, Rinspeed transformed into his disguise. I got in, buckled up, and followed the red echidna.


	3. Chapter 3: Rouge

Knuckles led me and Rinspeed down to Sonic's hometown. Rinspeed and I flew down in his flight mode. How Knuckles got down from a flying island above an ocean we will never know. I got out of Rinspeed and looked around at the huts and houses. Rinspeed transformed to his robot mode and looked around as well. The first person we saw was Tails. "Hey, Tails!" Knuckles greeted. The orange twin-tailed fox looked over and saw him. "Oh, hey Knuckles!" he greeted back. They walked to each other and fist-bumped. Tails looked past Knuckles and saw me & Rinspeed. But he didn't recognize either of us. "Who are they?" Tails asked curiously. "Remember Carlos & his car-robot back on Earth?" Knuckles asked. Tails nodded. "You won't believe this, but, that's them." Knuckles finished. Tails's eyes got a bit wide. He looked over again, then walked to us. He recognized Rinspeed, and he thought I looked like the Carlos he knew, but he didn't believe it was me. "How do I know you're Carlos?" he asked. "Back on Earth, I challenged you in a street-race that was set at 11:25pm." I said, "You drove an Amazoom while I drove a '98 Nissan Skyline GT-R. I beat you by 5 meters at the finish line." Tails still didn't believe it was me. "Not buying it." he said. I thought for a moment. "You, Sonic, and the others played baseball against Dr. Eggman and his badniks. You won by five runs." I said. Tails was convinced now. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking at my new form. "I haven't figured that out yet." I answered, "I'm guessing that while we attempted to come to Mobius via Nitrox portal, something spliced my genes, turning me into this." I gestured to my whole body when I said that. Tails had his chin on his hand, thinking. "It's possible." he said. But I wanted to change the subject back. "Anyways, where is everybody?" I asked, "It's been a long time since you all left, so we should all meet up." "Well, Dr. Eggman hasn't been up to anything lately. (Thank god!) So everyone's pretty much at home." "Great!" I exclaimed, "Can you call everyone and tell them the news?" "Definitely!" Tails confirmed, "They'll all be excited to see you guys again! I'll call Sonic first." Tails went to his house to start calling and plan a get-together, Knuckles went back to Angel Island to get ready, and Rinspeed went to find other people. Since everyone was gone, I sat on a rock, took out my pair of headphones and iPod, and played the song, "Drive" by Jim Kaufman. Yeah, I'm a bit of a music junkie. But HEY, I LOVE that song. While I was listening to my music, Rouge happened to be flying around, looking for any jewels when she saw a green bat on headphones. She landed and hid behind a tree. She looked from behind and saw me again. When Rouge saw the green bat whom she didn't know was me, she started to fall in love. "Who's that handsome bat?" she said to herself. She started thinking and decided to try some moves on me. She walked over to me. I didn't notice Rouge until she was ten feet away. "Hey there, handsome!" she greeted. I looked over, confused. "Oh, uhh, hey Rouge!" I greeted back. She felt very surprised, but tried to hide it. "He knows my name!" she thought. I paused my music and put it away. "What's up?" I asked. "Have we actually met before?" Rouge asked, trying to remember a green bat in her history. "You don't recognize me?" I asked. "No, but I do want to hang out with you." Rouge answered. "Well, just to get things running again, my name's Carlos." I said. I figured I might as well catch up with her anyways, so I moved over on my rock for her to sit. She smiled and sat next to me. "Thanks for the seat, Carlos!" Rouge said, "You must be a real gentleman." I was only a bit more confused that moment, but I brushed it off. "So anyways, what's been going on lately?" I asked. "Well, this evil scientist named Dr. Eggman normally tries to takeover Mobius at an annual schedule, but we locals usually take care of him every time." Rouge answered, "But it's been pretty quiet lately, so we're guessing that he's decided to take a break." "I heard that that Egg-head was taking a break." I said, "That means we can all get together and catch up with what's happened with all of us." "Well right now, I think WE should use OUR time together to our advantage!" Rouge said, putting her hand on mine. I was confused at first, but within five seconds, I started sweating nervously, knowing what she meant. "Wait!" I said nervously, "You mean, you LIKE me?" Rouge nodded. "As in LIKE me like me?" She nodded again. "As in LIKE me like me li-" I was cut off by her suddenly kissing me on the lips. I was filled with shock. Not only that, within seconds, I felt something slithering in my mouth. I immediately started trying to pull away, but her grip was too strong. I quickly thought, and got an idea. I didn't like it, but I had to try. I stopped pushing away, and grabbed her chest area. She immediately stopped, letting me go. I was trying to catch my breath. And instead of Rouge being offended, she only liked me even more because of my little trick. "Ooh, I see you like me just the same!" she said flirtatiously. "No offense, but I was trying to pull away from you, Rouge!" I said, "I don't think we're right for each other!" "I understand." she said. "You do?" I asked, confused by how easy that was. "Yeah, hard to get." she replied, "I like that in a man!" I couldn't believe it. She really wants me! "Uhh...OH look at the time!" I said, trying to find a way out of this, "I gotta go look for a job! Well, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta go! LATER!" I quickly ran out of the scene to try and find Rinspeed, leaving Rouge at that rock. She started thinking again. "He's so great!" she said to herself, "I just know he likes me back! But I guess I'll have to wait for him to admit it. But that doesn't mean I can't convince him to!" With that, Rouge started giggling to herself, and went back to jewel-hunting.


	4. Chapter 4: New Qualities

"RINSPEED! THERE YOU ARE!" I yelled, running to my robotic friend. He was in a clearing in the woods, air-blading. "Hey, Carlos! What's up?" he greeted. I stopped in front of him, panting to catch my breath. "Rinspeed...The...wierdest...thing...just happened...to me...minutes ago!" I explained, still trying to catch my breath. "What happened?" Rinspeed asked curiously. As soon as I had fully caught my breath, I answered his question. "I think Rouge is in love with me!" I answered. Rinspeed's eyes grew wide (even though they were just two blue lights). "Rouge likes you?" he repeated. "How do you know?" "Well, soon after you left, I sat down on a rock to listen to my music." I explained, "About a minute later, she came up to me as if she didn't recognize me. But then again, who has today? Anyways, she said she wanted to spend a little time with me, so I moved over on my rock for her to sit. Then she called me 'a real gentleman'. After I said that we were planning a little reunion later, she said that she thought WE should use OUR time together to our advantage. Right after, she kissed me! And within a few seconds, I felt her tongue inside my mouth. I tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong. I had to get out, so I decided that I had to grab her...ARE YOU WRITING THIS DOWN!" When I looked at Rinspeed, he had a notepad and a pencil, probably writing down every word I said. He looked at me, and noticed I was mad. "WHAT?" he asked, "This stuff is GOLD!" I facepalmed at what he was doing. "Three reasons why you can't write this down!" I said, "Reason #1: I'M THE WRITER HERE! Any stories that are good, I write them down!  
Reason #2: This is serious! There's a lovesick bat after me! And she doesn't even know it's me!  
Reason #3: Listen to Reasons 1 & 2." Rinspeed sighed and tore up his written story. "Good! Now, what do I do?" I asked. "You know, I think I've seen this somewhere before." Rinspeed said, "Have you tried telling her that you were human?" "No." I answered. "Have you tried a fact from the past when everyone was on Earth?" "No. Why didn't I think about that before!" I said in frustration, slapping my forehead. "Well, next time you see her, try those two." Rinspeed suggested, "Now, have you discovered anything about your new form?" "I just told you that Rouge is in love with me!" I yelled. Rinspeed rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "Other than that." he said. "Oh yeah." I said, "Well, not really. But maybe I should try here." "Go ahead." Rinspeed said. The first thought that came to me was flight. I had wings now, so I had to be able to fly. At first, I tried to see if I could flex them. I was able to do it perfectly! I jumped up and stretched them to full width. After flexing, I would flap them in rhythem. I was now flying 10 feet in the air. I could fly! I landed on the ground safely and went on to the next thing. Bats are supposed to be able to see in the dark, so Rinspeed and I went to look for a cave. After we found one, I went about a mile in. Everything was still as bright as daylight. Vision: check! The next thing was my voice. Bats would be able to screech extremely high and as loud as an airhorn. Rinspeed had managed to get a few glass bottles and set them on a few logs. I focused and dug deep into my voice. I opened my mouth and yelled loud and high. My voice was a perfect bat screech. All the bottles had shattered at the pitch. Everything was perfect. "Okay, let's see..." I said, "I can fly, see in the dark, and use my voice as a megaphone. Maybe I could get used to being a bat." "CARLOS!" called a female voice in the woods. "Or not." I said. I knew exactly who it was. Rinspeed did too, so he hid in the trees. He was still watching though. I just groaned at Rinspeed leaving me out in the open. I was just about to takeoff for flight, but before I could, Rouge glomped me down. "How did you find me?" I asked. "When there's something that I really want, I can almost sense it like a radar." Rouge answered. "You just don't give up, do you?" I said. "I barely tried once." she said, "I can't just throw my chances away!" "Rouge, what if I told you that I used to be human?" I asked. "You're so funny!" Rouge laughed. "Back on Earth, you were an agent of G.U.N." I said. She just brushed that off. "Everyone knows that!" she said. I kept stating more facts of the past. Even the fact that she would always flirt with Knuckles. But they were all too obvious. "Just face it, I'm way too open for anything exclusive!" she said. I decided to try and run for it. I managed to get all my strength, and pushed Rouge off. I got up and started flying. But she just started following after me. I kept trying to shake her off, but she was too good. I only had one idea. I hadn't tested it out on people yet anyways. I titled my face to Rouge while still flying away, cupped my hands around my mouth, and used my new bat screech. She started holding her ears in pain, and soon enough, she was knocked out from the volume. She started falling to the ground. I stopped in my place. I couldn't just let her fall that high. So I started flying at full speed to catch her. When she was twenty feet from the ground, I managed to catch her in my arms. I flew to the ground and landed safely. I went to a random tree, and set her down. "There you are!" called a voice from behind. I turned around to see Rinspeed standing there. "It's not what it looks like!" I said. "Riiiigghht." Rinspeed said. "I was trying to fly away from her, but she kept chasing me!" I explained, "I used my bat-screech on her, and she was knocked out in the sky. She started falling to the ground. I couldn't just let her get killed from the height, so I caught her before she landed! After that, I took her to this tree. And here we are." "Okay, whatever." Rinspeed said, "Hey, Tails called me and said that we'd meet at Station Square Park. We're supposed to be there by five o'clock." I looked at the sky. It was still the afternoon. "What time is it now?" I asked. "4:27." he answered. "I guess we should start going over then." I said. Rinspeed nodded and transformed to his disguise mode. I got in after. I looked back at Rouge, and just sighed. I didn't want to be responsible for an injury or worse. Then Rinspeed and I took off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion

It was 4:55, and everyone was setting up a reunion party, and talking with one another about me & Rinspeed. "Man, I can't wait to see them again!" Sonic said. "Neither can I!" Amy agreed, "It's been a really long time since we've seen them. I really want to catch up with them!" "Yeah." Tails said, "Oh, by the way guys, there was a slight side-effect of Carlos's Nitrox portal to get here. So he might look a bit different. But he's coming with Rinspeed, so you'll know it's him." "GOT IT!" Sonic and Amy said. Just a few seconds later, Rinspeed drove in and stopped in front of everyone. The door opened, and a green bat with brown hair stepped out of the car. It was me. Nobody recognized me, but they still knew it was me. "Hey Carlos! Hey Rinspeed!" Sonic greeted, "Long time, no see!" As soon as I got out, Rinspeed transformed into his robot mode. "Hey everyone!" we both said. I walked over to Sonic and Amy to talk to them, and Rinspeed went to Tails to chat with him about his artificial portals. "So, how have you guys been?" I asked. "Good. Just fine." Sonic answered, "We recently stopped a plan that Egghead had to hypnotize everyone. Strangely, we haven't heard anything from him since." "And that means we get more time to spend together!" Amy said, before trying to hug Sonic. Sonic then tried to push her away. He managed to do so in only seconds. I felt I should break my news to them. "Hey, Sonic, I know how you feel now." I said to him. "Huh? You do?" he asked. I nodded. Amy got up and was also curious. "What do you mean, Carlos?" she asked while dusting herself off. "Well, apparently just earlier today, I met my Amy." I said. Sonic understood correctly, but Amy thought of it the other way. "You mean you met someone you like?" she asked. "Not exactly." I answered, "Think of it more as 'the person I don't exactly love back.'" "Really?" Amy asked, "Well who is it?" "You'd figure it out even though I'm only telling you she's a bat." "Rouge likes you!" Sonic said, shocked. I nodded. "What happened?" Honey asked. I figured I might as well tell everyone at once to save time, so I gathered everyone together before telling my story. I even told them about my second encounter with Rouge. "So I guess you're trying to hide from her?" Manic guessed. "Yeah, and the worst possible thing right now is..." "THERE YOU ARE!" yelled a familiar female voice. I tensed up when I heard that voice. "...if she showed up here." I finished. Within seconds, I was glomped once again by Rouge the Bat. Everyone kinda stared, but most of them tried to stay out of it. Rouge kept trying to seduce me into liking her back, but I kept resisting. Sonic decided to try to help me out of it. "Come on, Rouge!" he said, "He's obviously sure that he doesn't like you THAT WAY." However, Amy was FOR Rouge's feelings. "But what if Carlos just hasn't discovered his feelings for Rouge yet?" she argued. "AMY!" I yelled, "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ROUGE!" "Come on!" Rouge said, "Sure you do! I just have to dig 'em out!" Then Rouge got ready for another kiss. I tried to block my mouth from hers, but she had my arms in a lock. I had to go through a second kiss today. Sonic was just about to help me, but Amy hugged him and tried to keep him away. "Thanks, Amy!" Rouge thanked the pink hedgehog. "You're welcome!" Amy answered, "Please continue!" Rouge went back to me, and touched her lips against mine. It was just about the same as last time. Tongue. I didn't like it. About two minutes later, she broke the kiss. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked. She let me go, and I started wiping my mouth. "You took me under grip!" I said, "I wasn't looking forward to it. Now, Rouge, what'll it take for me to prove to you who I am?" "I don't know." she answered, "Maybe another kiss will give me a hint." I gave her a stern look. "Ahhh, come on." she begged. 'Wait a minute!' I thought. I looked around. 'Where's Rinspeed?' I thought He must've run off again! I looked back at Rouge. "Rouge, didn't you notice a giant car-robot around here earlier?" I asked. "Yeah, it left just seconds after I arrived." she answered, "Why?" There was my chance! "That was Rinspeed!" I claimed, "If he's here, don't you think he would've come with Carlos Sandoval?" Rouge was a bit confused. "How do you know Rinspeed?" she asked. I took out a set of keys and held them around my index finger. Rouge looked at the set and noticed a Nissan key. "But there aren't any Nissans here on Mobius." she said. Then she gasped at the realization. She looked back at me. "Told you I was from Earth." I said. Rouge felt terribly sorry. "CARLOS!" she realized, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I didn't recognize you sooner!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, Rouge." I said, "It wasn't your fault! I didn't look like myself. Pretty much nobody would've recognized me all day. I had to give everyone facts of memory from back on Earth just so they would know it's me!" I looked around again. Vector and Charmy had gone back to the refreshments table for food. But everyone else was still watching. "Besides," I said, "a few girls that I've met today actually wanted to 'hang out' with me the way you wanted to, but I turned them down." "What girls?" asked a familiar voice from behind. I looked to see Rinspeed standing under a tree. "So you decided to come back, huh?" I said. "Well, something told me that I have to stay with you and make sure nothing happens." he explained, "Now, what girls are YOU talking about?" "You would've seen them if you didn't leave me hanging every hour and a half!" I answered. Rinspeed shrugged. "Now, Rouge." I said, turning back to her, "I don't mean any offense, but I really didn't feel very compfortable today. I do like you, but just as a friend. If anything happens between us, I think it would be best to just take it slow, and let the relationship process on its own. Alright?" "Okay." she answered. We shook hands in agreement. I turned back to everybody. "Now, why don't we all just go back to this awesome reunion party!" I yelled, excitedly. Vector and Charmy turned to us. "Do we get to keep eating?" Vector asked, five burgers in his mouth. "Sure!" I answered, "Just save some for the rest of us!" Vector yelled in excitement, and got the tray of hot dogs, before dumping the tray over his wide-open mouth. Knuckles stood next to Charmy, and they both started cheering Vector on. "Go, go, go, go, go!" they started chanting. Few seconds later, Tails joined in, then Manic, then Rinspeed, then Sonic, then the girls. Heck, even Espio joined in! I shook my head with a slight smile, then looked at Rouge. "You know what?" I said, "In the meantime of anything happening, we should just enjoy ourselves. Come on, let's join in!" Rouge just smiled, and we both started walking to the crowd. When we were walking, Rouge tried to sneak my hand into hers, but I caught her before she even could. "Rouge, remember that we're waiting for the process to go on its own." I reminded. Rouge still wanted to hold hands. "Can't we at least hold hands?" she asked, "Just this once?" Eh, one time couldn't hurt. So I held her hand, and started walking with her. Rouge smiled at me. "Thank you." she said. "Sure thing." I replied. We got to the crowd, and started chanting as well.


End file.
